Sweet holiday, I not think
by maandy Rollins
Summary: Olivia Benson está cansada da correria de manhattan e decidi tirar ferias em uma cidadezinha no interior de NY, mais nem tudo são flores como ela imaginava. Sei que o resumo está meio chato mais a historia é interessante GARANTO!
1. Chapter 1

_Galera minha primeira fic espero que gostem _

_Nenhum desses personagens me pertence e blá blá blá _

**Manhattan **

**14h00min **

Olivia Benson esta cansada e resolveu tirar férias, decidiu ficar na casa de campo de Alex cabot em uma cidadezinha pequena, ela precisava ficar um tempo só , tinha resolvido um caso difícil , Olivia foi na delegacia resolve quanto dias de férias ela tiraria ,ela resolveu que ficaria 15 dias de férias. Ela ficou um tempo conversando com seus colegas e esqueceu do tempo quando viu a hora se despediu dos seus colegas e de seu parceiro **Elliot **(_ele ainda e parceiro dela_ ) saiu da delegacia e foi para casa pega suas malas , afinal a viagem seria longa. Ela não queria dirigi a noite!

Elliot a viu sair pela porta da delegacia, ele estava com um pressentimento ruim , queria ir atrás dela e impedi sua viagem mais sabia ela era durona e que nada que ele dissesse a impediria de ir, a um única coisa que ele podia fazer era rezar e pedir a deus para que a protegesse , afinal Eliot e muito religioso.

As malas de Olivia já estavam prontas, pegou suas coisas colou no carro e se despedi-o de _manhattan ,_elaprecisava descansa dessacorreria , Olivia iria respirar Ar puro, ela merecia um pouco de paz e tranquilidade .

**Cidadezinha pequena **

**16h00min **

Olivia seguia seu caminho ate a casa de campo, com fone no ouvido e estava com aérea só queria chegar em " _casa " _e relaxar ., Olivia estava a 30 minutos de seu destino quando ela percebeu que a gasolina estava acabando e resolveu para em um posto que tinha ali perto (_ meio que abandonado )_ .

Nesse posto tinhas uns cinco homens, com idade entre 30 e 45 anos, Olivia desceu do carro e falou :

- _boa tarde eu queria que completassem a gasolina ( __**ela estava seria**__ )_

O homem mais jovem falou:_ - e claro gracinha ( com um meio sorriso no rosto) _

Enquanto o homem enchia o tanque de Olivia os outros quatros olhavam pra ela como urubus .

Olivia já estava ficando sem graça com a situação, mais não demonstrou continuo esperando sem da um sorriso.

Olivia estava ficando impaciente com a situação e perguntou se ia demora muito com uma voz firme e seria .

O homem mais jovem falou:_ Ta quase gracinha_

_Por favor sejamos mais formal , pois não gosto dessas intimidade com desconhecido _Disse Olivia com o braços cruzados e com o tom de voz firme !

Os outros ficaram olhando pra ela com sorrisos sarcástico no rosto.

Enfim o homem terminou de enche o tanque, Olivia pagou e seguiu em frente.

**No posto de gasolina **

Assim que Olivia saiu o homem mais jovem falou: - _nossa que gostosa..._

Outro homem , um pouco mais velho que se chamava ' Deva , _falou: o que tem de gata tem de arrogante_ _**( ele estava serio , com ódio no olhar**_ )

Os outros concordaram com a e expressão seria .

Deva então falou: _onde será que essa potranca vai_ ?

O mais jovem falou:_ ela esta indo pro leste, a única coisa que tem para o leste e uma cabana na floresta perto do riacho ._

Deva então disse : _o que vocês acham da gente fazer uma visitinha a cadela hoje a noite ? ( com meio sorriso no rosto )_

Os outros confirmaram com sorrisos largos no rosto

**Na casa de campo**

**16h31min **

Olivia tinha acabado de chegar na casa de campo de Alex , ela estava impressionada com a beleza da casa e do lugar , era uma cabana de dois anda o moveis antigo em ótima qualidade , ela subiu as escadas correndo e foi direto para o quarto , era enorme e tinha suíte, Olivia se jogou na cama e ficou lá uns vinte minutos ate que ela se levantou e foi pra janela do quarto ver a vista , ela ficou encantada com a visão , varias arvores um riacho lindo ela podia ouvir os pássaros cantando , ela ficou ali um bom tempo admirando a natureza .

Ate que ela desceu pra pegar as malas que tinha deixado lá em baixo, Olivia arrumou suas roupas no guarda roupa, escondeu sua arma em um livro falso dentro de uma gaveta embaixo de suas roupas intimas olivia estava exausta da _viagem_ .

Depois que estava tudo arrumado Olivia foi direto para o banheiro, colocou a a banheira para enche e ficou la esperando enche ,ela percebeu q a banheira encheu e ' mergulhou ' e ficou lá um bom tempo , assim que saiu do banho colocou um conjunto de moletom e desceu foi para a varanda queria ver o pôr-do-sol, ficou lá na cadeira de balanço assistindo o dia ir embora dando lugar a noite .

**Perto da casa de campo**

**18h00min**

Os cinco homens caminhavam pela escuridão da noite na floresta, em direção a casa onde Olivia estava. Os cinco homens estavam bêbados e suando feito porco, no caminho eles conversavam sobre o que eles pretendiam fazer com a '_moça arrogante'_

Deva: _Vou ensina aquela vadia como se deve tratar um homem_.

O homem mais jovem dizia: _quero senti aquela boquinha me sugando _

Todos começaram a rir.

Deva: _vou logo dizendo que eu vou ser o primeiro_

Os outros protestaram , mais no fim acabaram aceitando ..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Na casa de campo**_

Olivia estava encantada com a natureza que nem viu o tempo passa, até que ela entrou fez um lanche e foi tomar outro banho pra dormi, ela estava muito cansada e ela acordaria cedo no dia seguinte para aproveita bem o dia.

Oliva pegou uma camisola azul me clarinho e seguiu para o banheiro ,

Ficou sentada no chão esperando a banheira encher .

Assim que encheu a banheira Olivia prendeu o cabelo para não molhar e entrou,

Colocou o fone de no ouvido e ficou relaxada sentindo a agua quente corre pelo seu corpo .

_**Perto da casa de campo**_

Os cinco homens já estavam em frente da casa onde Olivia estava, deva então se aproximou da porta e viu estava trancada. Chamou o homem mais jovem (_que eu vou chamar de Michael)._

Michael que tira um canivete e conseguiu abri a porta e logo os cinco homens estavam dentro da casa, os três homens foram direto para a geladeira para ver o que tinha Deva e Michael foram logo subindo os degraus da escada em direção ao quarto , entram no quarto tentando fazer o menos barulho possível , deva foi mexe nas coisas de Olivia enquanto Michael foi espia Olivia no banho , A porta do banheiro estava meio aberta e Michael ficou lá olhando Olivia tomar banho toda distraída , até que Deva chamou Michael pra mostra o que tinha achado nas coisas de Olivia.

Michael foi ver o que deva queria.

_Olha o que essa gostosa tem_? Disse deva para Michael com a arma de Olivia na mão.

Michael disse: _a vadia anda Armada pena que isso não vai Ajudar ela_

E os dois começaram a rir .

Nesse momento Olivia saiu do banheiro e ficou pálida quando viu os dois homens no _seu_ quarto

_**Manhattan **_

_**Residência Stabler**_

Elliot estava no seu quarto Andando de um lado para o outro ele não conseguia ficar parado estava preocupado com a Liv ele sabia que algo estava errado com Olivia .

Resolveu ligar para ela só para se certifica que estava tudo bem

Elliot pegou o telefone e discou para a Liv.

_Tum.. Tum..Tum... Oi sou Olivia deixe seu recado tu tu tu_

Ele ficou mais preocupado ainda.

Elliot então discou para Cragen

Cragen: Capitão _Cragen._

_Capitão eu estou preocupado com a Olivia, eu liguei para ela e foi para caixa de mensagens _disse Elliot sem sessa.

Cragen: Ela deve está descansando Elliot coisa que você deveria está fazendo também

Elliot_: Capitão está acontecendo Alguma coisa eu estou sentido isso, capitão o senhor tem o endereço de onde a Liv está?_

Cragen: _Ela me deixou o endereço só um minuto_

Elliot Anotou o endereço, cragen pediu para que ele não pegasse estrada a noite, que deixasse pra ir "_visita-la_" no dia seguinte, Elliot concordou e desligou o telefone .

**Na casa de campo**

Olivia tomou um susto quando viu os homens e seu quarto , mais não demonstrou e falou .

_O que vocês estão fazendo aqui_? Sai daqui agora Disse Olivia firme

_- Calma princesa viemos trazer um pouco de diversão pra você_ disse Michael olhando Olivia de cima a baixo.

Olivia olhou para gaveta do estava sua arma e pensava como ia pega-la

_- Está procurando isso aqui_? Disse deva com a arma da Olivia na mão!

Olivia começou a tremer não podia acreditar que estava naquela situação. Ela tinha que fazer Alguma coisa , não podia deixar aqueles homens dominar ela assim . Foi quando ela viu que a porta do quarto estava aberta e os dois homens estavam longe da porta, tinha recebido treinamento ela podia sair dessa. Foi quando oliva correu, correu seu olha pra traz.

Michael: _Deva atira nessa vadia atirar_

_- Não eu quero ela viva_ disse Deva correndo atrás da Olivia

Olivia desceu a escada com a velocidade da Luz, e deu de cara com uns dos homens na porta da sala que tentou segura-la mais ela deu um soco na cara dele, e saiu pela porta e sumiu na escuridão da floresta.

Os dois homens que estavam na cozinha correram para sala, não sabiam oque estava acontecendo, até que estavam os cinco homens na sala. Deva então falou.

-_A vadia fugiu, vamos nós separa e ir atrás dela ._

- Michael então disse: _estamos em vantagem conhecemos essa floresta melhor que ela._

E todos os homens saíram atrás de Olivia


	3. Chapter 3

_**No meio de floresta**_

Oliva não sabia há quanto tempo estava correndo estava ficando sem ar já, ela precisava parar recupera o folego. Olivia se escondeu atrás de uma arvore para descansa um pouco, ela podia ouvir a voz dos homens chamando por ela, ela resolveu de deveria continuar correndo. Olivia estava com medo não sabia o que fazer não sabia pra onde corre ela só queria sair dali.

* * *

Os cincos homens procuravam Olivia por toda parte não tinham sinal dela, os homens gritavam por ela: - _Oliva não Adiante se esconde não vamos te encontra_ . Eles a ameaçavam o tempo todo, eles andavam por toda floresta atrás dela já estava desistindo até que:

_- Te achei vadia _dizia, Michael arrastando Olivia de trás de uma arvore pelo cabelo

_Me solta me solta SOCORRO_ gritava Olivia.

Michael segurava Olivia que se debatia e pedia por socorro, os outros homens logo foram ao encontro de Michael que estava com Olivia. Deva segurou o queixo dela e deu um beijo – _enfim te achamos docinho disse em gargalhadas_. Olivia sentia ódio e medo ela sabia muito bem o que aqueles bastardos queriam dela . Ela não tinha mais saída eles a encurralam. Os homens arrastaram Olivia de volta para casa, ela se debatia o máximo que podia mais não adiantou nada. Deva então Jogou Olivia no chão ela se arrastou para o outro lado quarto queria fica distante daqueles animais.

Os homens riram com a reação dela, - _Cadê aquela candela a arrogante e cheia de Autoridade lá do posto_. Disse Michael rindo da cara dela.

Olivia estava tremendo , se levantou do chão e disse : - _sou policial e sei que podemos resolve isso de outra maneira , sei que vocês não vão se arrisca agredindo uma policial ._

Michael se Aproximou de Olivia e deu um tapa na cara dela tão forte que Oliva caiu no chão. _- A cadela acha que me assusta só porque é policial? Você acha que pode me vim aqui no meu território me humilhar? Esta pra nasce a mulher pra me peita sua Vadia pra suja minha honra e fica por isso mesmo_ Ele gritava pra ela .

Olivia se levantou do chão e disse: _eu nunca fiz nada contra vocês. _ Todos os homens riram da cara de Olivia.

Ela não sabia o que dizer o que fazer, ela só queria sair dali. Antes que abrisse a boca pra dizer algo Deva agarrou o cabelo de Olivia e levou ela pro meio deles Olivia se debatia mais de nada adiantou, os cinco homens fizeram uma roda em volta de Olivia, Michael veio com uma corda e um pano que ele usou para amarra as mãos e a boca de Olivia para que ela não gritasse. Olivia os chutava ,nesse momento ela já estava chorando, deva se aproximou de Olivia com uma tesoura contando sua camisola deixando ela apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Deva subiu em cima de Olivia e deu um beijo no seio dela.

_Não, por favor, não socorro_ SOCORROO Olivia Sussurrava com o pano sobre a boca .

Deva pegou Olivia e jogou ela sobre a cama, tirou o pano da boca dela ele queria ouvir ela grita isso o excitava mais. Ele subiu em cima de Olivia e deu um beijo na boca dela Olivia mordeu ele com tanta força que sangrou , soltou um grito e deva saiu de cima de Olivia e imediatamente subiu de novo .

_Você gosta de morde? Gosta de arranca pedaços_. Disse Deva furioso. Ele arrancou o sutiã de Olivia e mordeu o seio esquerdo com toda a forca.

Oliva gritou de dor. Foi uma dor enorme uma aguda. Ela podia senti o sangue escorrendo pelo seu seio.

Olivia se desesperou quando deva arrancou sua calcinha. Ela estava nua, completamente exposta. Deva enfiou o dedo dentro de Olivia isso fez ela grita mais e mais . –

_-Vadia está seca_. Gritou deva!

Parece que ela não está gostando muito da brincadeira. Disse Michael Alisando o rosto de Olivia que soluçava.

Todos os homens riam de Olivia !

Olivia ouviu o barulho da calça do Deva caindo no chão. Ela não podia fazer mais nada, ela simplesmente virou a cabeça para o lado quando Deva se aproximou dela...

* * *

**N/A : Sei que o cap. foi pequeno , mais meu teclado ta ruim e não da pra escreve um historia assim né ? o proximo será maior !**

**Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: ** **Cenas fortes de estupro, Menor de 18 Não leia. estão avisados :)**

**_Na casa de campo_**

Deva se aproximou lentamente de Olivia e subiu em cima dela. Ela não fez nada parecia um zumbi. Ficou lá como se estive morta, Mais seu espirito estava realmente morto. Ela queria reagi luta contra aquele homem mais seu corpo simplesmente não respondia, Deva começou a lambe os seios de Olivia. Nesse momento Olivia percebeu que precisava lutar que não podia se permiti ser estuprada, e foi quando ela mordeu a orelha do Deva e saiu correndo para direção à porta do quarto mais antes que Olivia chegasse a maçaneta da porta ela levou uma coronhada com sua própria arma, o impacto fez com que a Olivia caísse inconsciente no chão , quando Olivia acordou e ela já estava em cima da cama com o Deva dentro dela , Olivia tentava se mexe mais o peso de deva a impedia de fazer qualquer tipo de movimento , Olivia sentiu uma vontade enorme de vomita quando Deva disse que ia goza dentro dela. Mi nesse momento deva retirou o pênis de dentro dela e entrou bem devagar para ela se senti mais humilhada , ele queria que ela soubesse que o corpo dela pertencia a ele que ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ela, deva tirou o pênis de dentro de Olivia outra vez , ele esfregou seu pênis no rosto dela e depois enfiou dentro dela novamente com toda força possível , ela gritou mais alto que pode se debatia o máximo possível. Ele Aumentou e velocidade ele enfiava mais fundo ainda, Olivia sentia que seu corpo ia desmonta .

Deva: " _aaaaaah que vadia apertadinha não vou aguenta por muito tempo ele gemia alto. "_

Olivia: " _aaaah me salta, por favor, me salta desgraçado socorro " _choramingava Olivia

Olivia não parava de grita, ela sabia que dificilmente alguém viria para ajuda-la mais ela não ia desisti de chama Ajuda, não ia deixar as coisas tão fáceis para Deva.

Deva:_ " aah vadia to quase gozando, vou goozaaa ". _Disse ele deixando que logo em seguida deixou sua semente dentro de Olivia !

Deva retirou seu pênis mole de dentro de Olivia, ele esfregou seu pênis sujo na boca de Olivia que estava em estado de choque, ela se enrolou em posição fetal . Ela queria morre não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer, Oliva se culpava ela deveria te lutado mais ter feito alguma coisa para impedi sua violação. Deva pegou a calcinha de Olivia que estava no chão e limpou o sêmen de seu pênis, ele se aproximou de Olivia e disse no ouvido dela: "_O prazer foi todo meu_ " Olivia se encolheu na cama e ficou lá chorando.

Deva se afastou de Olivia e guardou sua calcinha no bolso: "_Vou guarda de lembrança" _disse ele rindo da cara de Olivia.

"_Agora e minha vez_" - disse Michael ansioso indo para cima de Olivia.

_"Agora não vamos da um descanso a ela. essa vadia já trabalhou de mais hoje_, ela não aguentaria mais nada hoje" disse Deva.

"_Mais eu não vou aguenta até amanha olha meu estado_" disse Michael apontando para seu pênis ereto

'"_Olha o estado dessa vadia mais uma foda e ela morre , aguenta até amanha teremos o dia todo para desfruta dessa vadia ,vamos deixar ela descansa um pouco e amanha ela sera nossa escrava sexual disse_ "disse deva

Michael protestou mais no fim acabou aceitando os outros homens no fim acabaram aceitando.

Todos saíram do quarto, deva foi o ultimo a sair, deu um selinho em Liv e antes de sair disse: _Amanha estamos de volta policial vadia._

**_Manhattan _**

**_Residência Stabler_**

Elliot não conseguia dormi, ele não parava de pensa na Liv. Ele sentia que algo ruim estava acontecendo, ele olhou no relógio e eram 3 horas da manha. Eliot resolveu que iria atrás de Olivia não importa a hora ele sabia que seu coração não ia deixa ele dormi mesmo. Ele levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro tentando fazer menos barulho possível. Tomou um banho rápido e saiu de casa.

Elliot foi o mais rápido que pode, ele tinha que chega perto da Olivia se certifica que ela estava bem que ele estava sendo um tonto. Como ele queria que fosse verdade mais seu coração nunca o enganava.

Elliot estava muito apreensivo. Durante o caminho ele tentava se distrair pensa em outra coisa mais não conseguia.

Todo caminho Elliot tentava ligar para Liv, mais só caia na caixa postal isso só aumentava a preocupação dele, faltava alguns quilômetros para chegar onde Olivia estava, em poucas horas ele estaria perto de Olivia.

**_Na casa de Campo_**

Os homens estavam na sala assistindo TV bebendo e rindo de Olivia.

_"Nunca comi uma vadia tão gostosa e apertadinha"_ Deva se gabava

_"Não vejo a hora de senti aquela vadia, mais não quero do modo tradicional foi pega aquela vadia por trás"_ Disse Michael rindo e imaginando a cena.

Deva então foi no quarto ver como Olivia estava. Ele Abriu a porta bem devagar e viu que ela estava na cama ainda na mesma posição que ele havia a deixado horas Antes. Ele pensou em dar um susto nela, mais logo desistiu. Voltou para aonde seus amigos estavam.

* * *

**_No quarto..._**

Olivia estava jogada em cima da cama. Ela sentia muita dor ela fez um movimento para se levanta da cama mais a dor entre suas pernas era insuportável. Olivia tentou outra vez e dessa vez ela conseguiu se mante de pé Ela pensava em uma forma de sair dali ela não podia passar por aquilo de novo ela não suportaria. Olivia foi em direção da porta mais viu que estava trancada ela já esperava por isso. Ela tinha que pensa em uma forma de sair dali mais a dor a impedia de pensa.

Olivia foi em direção ao seu guarda-roupa ela precisava se vesti no meio da bagunça de suas roupas Olivia pegou um conjunto de moletom e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ela precisava de banho, mais sabia que o barulho da agua caindo no manheiro ia chama a atenção dos homens e tudo que ela não queria era aqueles homens perto dela de novo, Olivia então pegou um pano e começou a se limpa, ela se esfregava tão forte que parecia que ela queria arranca a própria pele, Olivia voltou para o quarto e foi até a janela, viu que logo amanheceria e ela precisava sair dali antes que aqueles homens voltassem e o pesadelo recomeçasse. Olivia olhou pela janela e viu que não era tão Alto, será que ela conseguiria pular sem machucar. Ela arriscaria, Olivia faria de tudo para não passa por aquele pesadelo de novo. Olivia se posicionou na janela ficou la um bom tempo até tomar coragem para pula , Olivia respirou fundo e o pulou sem pensa nas consequências .

* * *

**N/A: Sei que demorei três séculos para atualizar mais não me culpem a mim culpem minha mãe que tirou minha internet rs ,não reclamem aproveite esse capitulo . **

** Reviews Please **


End file.
